Most liquids, when properly contained, do not give rise to damage, either to the containers in which they are stored or to physical structure or equipment that may be used to store the liquids or containers of liquids. If spilled, however, the same liquids can cause a variety of problems including contamination, corrosion, and/or damage to equipment or surface that may be used to store the liquids or that come in contact with the spilled liquids. For example, unwanted spills of water and other liquids include spills in refrigerators where unwanted microbial growth can occur (particularly where liquid runs from shelf to shelf requiring excessive cleaning) and spills on hardwood floors causing swelling and/or discoloration due to the joints in the wood becoming wet. Spills on, or in the vicinity of, computers and other electronics can cause damage and/or performance problems in the equipment receiving the spilled liquid or other electronic equipment in the vicinity of the spill. In addition, spills from a drink dispenser in residential or commercial settings, such as restaurants and fast food establishments can lead to hazardous situation including microbial contamination and situations where individuals may slip and become injured. Where spills of foods and beverages are capable of supporting microbial growth, there can be concern over microbial contamination if those spills are not properly cleaned, particularly in areas where the preparation and/or the storage of food occur. Spill may also occur in setting other than those where food is prepared, such as laboratories, lavatories, factory settings and the like.